Passion
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: A love to last for all eternity.


**Passion**

I don't know exactly what this is, or why I wrote it, but I felt like Shadouge. This is something like that. Yet not quite.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Sit your fuzzy ass down."

Somewhat taken aback by this abrupt command after such a peaceful walk together, I blink. It's pointless, it's not even dignified, yet I find there's really not much more I can do on such short notice. I wasn't expecting her to sound so pissed at me, not after the warm greeting I got before. There was no malice then. None of this chilled intensity. Only love, happiness, warmth. That's what I wanted. The balance has been upset. I wonder if she suspects anything.

"I said sit. You've got some explaining to do." The bat's voice is low, bordering on a growl. No nonsense, hardly as friendly as it was when we first met this morning.

"Sorry?"

"Your disappearance. I'd like you to explain that to me. So sit."

I relax. She's just concerned. She hasn't figured me out, yet. But I realise, looking at her now, that all that charisma before was just an act to bait me. Now that she's trapped her prey, she's going right for the jugular. Getting to the point. I like that. I can respect such assertiveness.

She glares fiercely at me.

Eventually I do sit down, after a moment of thought; this is interesting. Palms settle to cup my bony knees, ankles crossing under the simple wooden bench. I gaze expectantly up at her. I wait. I try not to be nervous. Try to maintain my supposed usual confidence. But then again, these circumstances are tricky. It's difficult for me to be what she would consider normal. But I'll play along.

"Atta boy." Rouge's own hands settle on her hips with a quiet huff, claws glinting in the sun. She just sort of stands there, glaring down her nose at me, eyes narrowed.

I clear my throat. "Now what?"

"Look at ya."

"Is there something out of place?"

"No. But you've gotten thin." Suddenly she reaches out, seizing my jaw, turning my face from side to side. Her touch is firm, yet soft, and motherly. "Where've you been staying?"

"Nowhere. Anywhere." I let my eyes roll about in their sockets, taking in the sunshine, the park's charming greenery, the sight of children running around pretending to be superheroes. Then, once all options have been exhausted and her hand has fallen away, I look back at her, a familiar face. "Drifting. But look at you. You've hardly changed," I note quietly. And I would know if she had.

She tilts her head ever so slightly to one side, causing her ears to bounce. I'm a gentleman; those are the only bouncing bits I pay any attention to. "Sweetie, have you been living like a hobo? You need a bath. And something in that stomach of yours." Swiftly, she's angry again. "What were you thinking anyway, dumbass!"

I snarl when a hand strikes me across the head, coming at me from the side. "Argh! What the fuck!" I rub the place where she slapped me, sitting back on my bench, affronted. "We haven't seen each other in five years and you hit me?"

"Seven," she corrects through bared teeth. "Seven years."

My eyes widen. My fury diminishes. Seven? How could I get that wrong? Slips of the tongue like that could ruin this completely.

"And watch your fucking language. There's fucking kids here." A caustic nod is directed toward the children before the bat mutters sourly under her breath, mostly to herself, "Fucking hate children."

"I'm sorry. Time is different for me," I manage awkwardly. I need to be more careful. Tread lightly.

"Gods, you asshole. You freaked us all out with your little vanishing act."

"Since when did you get so bitchy?" I'm tempted to ask, but I don't. I keep calm. This isn't quite going to plan, but I'm adaptable. Need to keep my head. "Rouge, I had my reasons. I told you. I wish it could've been different, but I had to go. I had to make sense of it all." And it's the truth. Or, it was.

She grimaces. "Those reasons don't make it right." Her voice wavers a bit.

I nod. "Perhaps. But they were real for me at the time." I'm glad a rehearsed a few lines beforehand.

"I hate you for just running out on us like that. You spared me, like, two minutes to explain yourself, then took off like a coward. Omega was fine, I took it hard, yeah, but Hope? While you were out there, 'finding yourself', that poor little girl had to move on with her life, and dammit, Shadow, you know how she felt about you. And who you think she turned to for answers?"

I wince when the bat takes an aggressive step forward. This is not going the way I desired it to at all. I don't care about Hope. She's inconsequential to achieving my goals. As is Omega. But I need the bat. "Rouge-"

"Me." She jabs a thumb into her own chest, leaving an angry crescent behind to mar her soft, smooth, tan flesh. "Imagine it, Shadow. Imagine me trying to explain that shit to a sweet fourteen year old kid with an unhealthy crush. I'm not good with feelings. You're awful, but I'm bad. I fucked up and she was crying for a very long time. I cried a bit, too, if that matters at all."

"I matters." I swallow. "I'm very sorry." Those meagre words are so hollow, when they should be encompassing and profound. I don't fool anyone.

"Whatever," she whispers. "You're back, anyway." She doesn't sound convincing, either.

"Did you think I meant forever?"

"You're immortal. You could mean anything."

I clench my jaw. Forever is a lonely prospect. That's why this day is important.

"You missed a lot while you were gone."

"I know."

"So." She straightens herself a bit. "What made you come back?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I sigh. Dealing with this is beginning to annoy me. I wanted it to be simple. I am not enjoying myself. This is a waste of time and effort. I must finish quickly, before I get angry. "You make me sound heartless."

"You fucking well are."

"I did what I felt I had to."

"You ran away. You abandoned us."

"I was weak, and I had to become strong. I had to change. Well, I have changed."

She's silent.

I fidget.

"You liar."

"Excuse me?"

She stiffens, barking back a piercing retort loud enough to startle the children, "Who the fuck are you?"

I raise a brow. I'm calm. I must be calm. Stay calm. "What do you mean?"

"You called yourself weak. You'd never admit to that. The Shadow I know was never weak, never."

"I ran, didn't I?"

"You… you're not him."

"You are clever."

She looks me over, horrified.

"No. I'm not him. He never intended to come back." I rise to my feet, closing the distance between us in a single motion and grasping her hips in my hands. I squeeze them; muscular. It's hot in a domineering way. "But when I spoke to him, as in, when I raped his mind, he told me everything. I realised he was very fond of you. You could say that fondness rubbed off on me. So I had to come find you. Rouge. So forever won't be so lonely."

She gasps, outraged, and drives her fist into my cheek.

"Gah!" I close my eyes, stumbling back, falling on my ass when a boot meets with my stomach a fraction of a second later and folds me over. She hits hard. That's hot, too.

"Fucking creep! Who are you?"

I hiss through the ache. "Nobody you know. I'm-_nnng_." I can't speak through her fists, currently gripping my throat, the furious bat weighing down on me. I wasn't expecting our first date to turn out quite so hostile. I'm a terrible actor.

She snarls into my face, "How dare you?" It's a rhetorical question. She doesn't intend me to answer. She intends to kill me. Yet she keeps asking questions anyway. "Where's Shadow? What have you done to him? Give him back!"

I leave the hedgehog's unkempt body and delve into hers, impregnating her mind in a single violent thrust with all she needs to know.

I am Shadow.

You are Rouge.

You are mine.

I love you.

You love me.

You will give me everything.

I pull out and she awakes a whole new person.

"Sh-Shadow?"

I gently pry her hands from around my neck, resting them on my shoulders instead. On his shoulders. But he doesn't exist anymore. "Yes."

"What happened? I don't remember…"

"Come. Let's go home."

"My place?"

"Sure, batgirl."

She nods dazedly and helps me up. Her arm rests over mine and it feels just right.

Smiling to the watching children, I quietly lead her away.

"Dude," says a boy, frightened. "Did you see that?"

"Call the fucking cops, man!" answers his friend.

I chuckle. We'll be long gone before that.

* * *

Gee. 'Fuck' and all its variations really are overused words, aren't they?

That and 'the'.

And 'and'.

Lawlz.


End file.
